


A Magical Century

by faeliya



Series: Eldian Ministry of Magic [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ministry of Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/faeliya
Summary: Jean was going to strip him of his wand. Scratch that, Levi was going to diffindo him into unrecognizable pieces before Jean had any chances. It’s not like Eren gets himself into these predicaments, it just so happens that he has terrible timing at the most terrible of times. Though, with how often he’s been getting himself into trouble like this, the Ministry’s latest gossip about his troublemaking wouldn’t be wrong, Eren contemplated as he tried to keep quiet under his guise of cover.





	A Magical Century

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written fanfic in like, three years? But no one's going to make a universe about this so I figured I'd do it myself and see where it takes me.

It was suppose to be like any other night after a day at the Ministry. Eren would finish late after being enslaved by his superior, so the darkest hours would be upon him when he stepped back onto the streets of Eldia. He’d make his way towards his cramped studio on the other side of town, too tired to apparate in case he found himself in some dank alleyway like the last time he attempted when exhaustion was upon him. However, when Eren caught a Dark Wizard’s trail half-way home, sleep and fatigue were far from his mind now.

Gypsy Wrimple had been on the run for awhile now, and Eren wasn’t talking about him tailing her from Maria back to Rose. Gypsy’s first crime could be dated back to several years ago when she first cursed her friend, Laylum, unsuccessfully. Investigations afterwards concluded that Gypsy was inexperienced in the dark arts and her intention to harm or kill was at most, hesitant. However, the deed had been done and Gypsy knew it herself. It would’ve been fine if her crimes ended there, at least her sentence might’ve been light, but over the years she partook in many dark arts activity that ranged from harming innocent non-Eldics to killing Ministry members.

She couldn’t fly under the radar from the Auror’s anymore now.

“Damn.” Eren cursed softly, when he realized Gypsy knew she wasn’t alone anymore because of that split second where he heard her heels stutter longer than usual. So much for a surprise attack.

Gypsy moved quick. If Eren didn’t notice he was exposed, she might’ve harmed him significantly. However, he countered her spell successfully with a _protego_ charm, evidently revealing himself to the Dark Witch.

“I was wondering when the Ministry would finally send their lackey’s to dig up my tracks, though, I’m surprised. I wasn’t expecting a confrontation.” Gypsy commented, her stance relaxed but wand ready in case Eren pulled any tricks.

Sad to say the least, he didn’t have any tricks up his sleeves. Eren was as unprepared as Gypsy was. He hadn’t meant to confront her. He knew she was on the Hit List, but didn’t plan on taking her down himself. Just a bit of spying and investigating to help the process along, really. Now, it looks like he got himself into an even deeper trouble than what he already had on his plate with the Ministry.

“For a criminal, you’re pretty lax about your surroundings.” Eren joked, implying how easy it was to track and trail her without her fakes.

Gypsy narrowed her dark orbs, not taking the comment amicably.

Eren saw her hand flick before the action probably even registered for Gypsy, dodging out of the attack successfully. “Teneo!” Eren’s wand released a force, enveloping Gypsy in it. The Dark Witch shrugged it off easily with a delicate motion from her wand hand.

“So straight-forward. How cute.” Gypsy laughed. That irked Eren. Granted that wasn’t the best spell to be using on a B-level Dark Wizard, but Eren needed her alive. The Ministry needed her alive. There was a high probability she had valuable information.

“However, you’re going to need more than that to catch me. Though, that’s if I don’t kill you first.” Gypsy continued, all pleasantries gone from her as her aura turned fierce. Gypsy moved like her name. All movements fluid and graceful. Her wand propelled spell after spell towards Eren, pushing the young wizard back further into the alleyway he followed her into as he struggled to keep up with her magical dueling prowess.

Eren tried to keep up with Gypsy, blocking any spells that ended up to close for comfort towards him and retaliating back with as much force when her attacks let up. He tried looking for any opening as they continued to share blows that neither landed nor broke any defenses. At this rate, Gypsy would tire him out first and then finish him in one move.

“Confringo!”

The spell was unexpected, forcing Eren to dive away and abandon his defensive position, leaving him wide open for a split second. However, it was enough time for Gypsy to strike, “Crucio!”

Eren attempted to brace himself, willing his body to remain defensive. He couldn’t resist for long though and was forced to drop his wand as he writhed on the cold pavement from the curse. The pain excruciating and taxing on his overworked mind and body.

“You know what’s different between you and me?” Gypsy inquired as she approached Eren’s thrashing form, contorting her wand hand to make Eren’s suffering greater. “Unlike you, who lacks the intent and resolve to kill, I have no trouble with either.”

Gypsy prepared to deliver the finishing blow, raising her wand in an intimidating fashion to stare upon Eren in a mocking manner. ‘Damn. Jean’s going to hate me for this,’ was Eren’s last thoughts before a strong invisible force erupted from around him, removing the curse on Eren, but sending a shock wave that not only blasted his opponent off her feet but the outer walls of the buildings encasing the alleyway.

Freed, Eren reached for his wand as quickly as he could given the damage Gypsy inflicted on him. Most of his wounds were minor scraps from tumbling on to the cement ground and groveling on it. They weren’t painful, or they didn’t feel like it at least, but Eren couldn’t be sure since the dust was obscuring his vision.

Before Eren could fully gather his bearings though, a light blue projectile cut through the cloud of broken rubble. Eren reflexively blocked the attack with a non-verbal shield. More magical missiles followed afterwards, forcing Eren to keep his shield up.

‘Damn. She has good aim.’ Eren noted. Most of Gypsy’s attacks were on point even as the dust hid him from her view. Eren didn’t know how long he could keep his shield up before she ambushed him again. He wasn’t confident that he could pull off another retaliation like that.

“Ventum maxima!” Eren exclaimed when Gypsy’s attacks stopped briefly, pointing his wand in front of him in a rigid motion to direct the air movement. The wind around him began to push forwards upon his command, clearing up the smoke from the broken rubble of the nearby buildings.

As soon as the smog cleared, a jagged emerald jet of light pierced through the clearing veil, coming straight for Eren. The young wizard responded to the attack instantaneously, sending his own jet of light to clash with Gypsy’s. The interlocking of their spells caused the surrounding area around them to once again fog up, but neither of them faltered as they held steady their clash of magic.

 

“Containment and dispatch needed at Karanes District in Rose. Containment and dispatch needed at Karanes District in Rose.” The announcement was like a broken record across the Ministry as everyone rushed to their positions. Jean followed his Captain, Mitabi Jarnach, to fulfill their duties. As the Accidental Magic Reversal Squadron on-duty, they were responsible for the on-site repairs that were apparently needed according to the reports that came in.

“Tch. On my only overnight shift too.” Jean cursed, as he readily apparated to keep up with his squad. The travel wouldn’t be far with their apparition, but Karanes District was still a ways from Sheena. With the way Sheena’s architecture was built too, there would most likely be a lot of repairs. It was going to be a long night.

“Just in. Jaeger and Gypsy on-site, locked in battle.” Mitabi announced to his squadron after he stopped apparating to relay the incoming information. After the news, every one seemed to have grim looks. If Eren was involved, that meant twice the amount of work for Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

“Fuckin’ Jaeger.” Jean quipped. Jean was going to make good on his promise about revoking Eren’s wand. The last time Jean had to clean up the auror’s mess, Jean got an earful from his captain and the head commander about doing something about his _friend’s_ destructive tendencies. So, tonight, Jean was going to make it clear how far his friendship extended to fuck-ups on Eren’s part.

 

As soon as the announcement finished sounding, Levi knew who was involved without any relaying information.

“I told that brat to go home and sleep.” Levi muttered angrily as he rushed out of the Ministry with Petra in toll.

“You know how Eren is, sir. Easily distracted and hardworking.” Petra commented lightheartedly.

Indeed. Unlike most auror’s who got into the job with perfect N.E.W.T’s and outstanding skills, Eren was especially referred into the department by the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry despite his poor N.E.W.T’s and mediocre skills. However, the kid made up for his shortcomings with dedication and passion. So Levi tolerates him, plus he likes the look in those eyes.

“We’re moving out, Petra.” Levi informed the hit wizard accompanying him to pick up their newest and troublesome member.

“Yes sir!” Petra replied, apparating seamlessly into the dark night of Eldia.

 

Gypsy was surprised the kid could keep up with her, though not by much when it came down to skills and experience. She’ll commend him for his will and endurance, but he was still no match for her. The young wizard was all reflex and defensive, lacking any will to harm or turn the tide except for that one point when she had him writhing before her.

Albeit, the unseen force that propelled her away from his body and rendered her curse useless was unexpected since she had never heard or seen anything that could defend against the Cruciatus Curse, Gypsy quickly recovered from the recoil to finish off her opponent. No doubt the Ministry would be on there way soon after all that noise they made.

“Expulso!” Eren pointed his wand at Gypsy. His wand, sensing his fervor, directed its magic towards the Dark Witch with an intense light that nearly blinded her.

Gypsy was forced to dodge out of the way, unable to conjure a charm quick enough that would block such a tenacious attack. She recovered quickly from her evasion to spin around and meet Eren head to head in another sparking clash of magic that tested who could hold their ground better.

Unable to follow through with her intentions, Gypsy reluctantly decided that she would have to end the battle soon in order to evade capture from the Ministry. So with one small, but precise flick of her wand hand, she allowed herself to be impaled by Eren’s spell and in turn return the same favor to him.

Caught of guard from Gypsy’s bold move and the shock inflicted by her magic and his deep wounds, Eren carelessly allowed Gypsy to apparate before him. “Wait!” Eren called out in an attempt to follow her. Before he could chase after the Dark Witch though, a hand firmly stopped him by the shoulders. The weight of the painful grip was familiar and Eren gulped, turning slowly to face his superior, Head of Auror Levi Ackerman.

“Stop right there, brat, before you make any more trouble for me and our department.” Levi gritted out as he glared at Eren and squeezed his shoulder even more for emphasis. “Petra.” Levi called, still keeping eye contact with Eren.

“Yes sir!”

“Follow that witch.” Petra gave a sound of affirmative before departing in a whirl of apparating motion.

Levi’s stone cold stare never left Eren’s nervous ones as he addressed him with calculating contempt, “Care to explain what you’re doing here in Karanes causing mayhem instead of sleeping like I told you to in Shiganshima, where your bed is, which, is on the other side of Eldia?” Eren felt his superior’s grip tighten ever so slightly as he continued to question him.

“I’m bleeding out right now,” Eren replied hesitantly, “Sir.” Eren added the title hastily when he saw Levi’s brows twitch ever so slightly in regards to Eren’s impudence. “And I really was going home like I promised, but then the Gypsy herself, not her fakes, was there so I fol—”

The head auror kicked Eren’s legs to silence the brat’s ranting, sending him into a sputtering and ungraceful mess on the ground. “I’ve heard enough.” Levi concluded as he loomed dangerously over Eren’s bleeding form.

“I didn’t even plan on confronting her, honestly!” Eren continued, “I was just going to trail her for a bit, do a bit of intel gathering like you said I should consider before jumping head first into things. But then—”

“Precisely,” Levi interjected, voice hard and clear, “You jumped head first into this with using that empty head of yours to consider the situation and future prospective. So now, the rest of the ministry has to clean up the shit that you shat irresponsibly and uncontrollably.” Levi lost count of how many times he had to reprimand Eren about the most trivial and stupidest things. The auror-in-training tested his patience in so many ways, letting him bleed out a bit was no comparison to what Levi wanted to do to him right now and all other times.

“Magic Reversal Squad 2, reporting in!” Mitabi interrupted, the rest of his squadron right behind him. Eren groaned, surrendering himself to become like the broken asphalt underneath him.

“Jean Kirschtein of Magic Reversal Squad 2 present. Permission to proceed with Eren Jaeger.” Mitabi and Jean met Levi’s gaze. The three held a brief conversation with eyes alone, before Levi looked back down at Eren. “Permission denied. I’ll discipline the brat.” Mitabi and Jean looked to one another as Levi bent down to grab Eren’s shirt collar, “And I’ll make sure he can’t even walk for a month. I’ll apparate him home myself if I have to.” Levi threatened, eyes glinting like steel cobalt.

And, Eren was pretty sure Jean was going to find any seconds he could if Levi wasn’t done with him.

 

The Eldian Ministry of Magic is located just outside of Sheena, within the Utopia district of Rose. The building itself isn’t the grandest of cathedrals, but rather modest in size and architecture. In the non-magic community, or non-Eldics, the cathedral is simply an event venue, but in reality hiding the Eldian magical headquarters underneath it.

Below the cathedral, the Eldian Ministry of Magic is divided into nine levels, each level housing an entire department of their own. The first level is the main entrance which comprises of a large atrium made to resemble a large ballroom in case a non-Eldic infiltrated their headquarters by accident. It was usually populated by many Eldics and Eldic securities so those that stumbled their way in were typically escorted effortlessly off the Ministry premises and obliviated.

To reach any other levels from the first level, a series of elevators can be accessed within the hidden walls of the atrium. Usually, one wouldn’t need to go far though, since the second level is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There isn’t a day the second level isn’t busy with magical business and activity since the Ministry’s most famous members were worked here, as well as their most recently acquired troublemaker, Eren Jaeger.

“What’s the damage?” Erwin finally asked, after stalling for as long as he could before the Head Commander of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Dot Pixis, could start his speech he most likely prepared for this orderly Merlin question.

“Not his most greatest of feats, but Eren collapsed most of the buildings around that alleyway with a single retaliation. Luckily, no one was in the area with the Gypsy’s clever handling of the situation. The repairs took no longer than changing a toddler’s diaper, and at least we didn’t have to call in the Obliviators this time, but with how often Eren’s been getting himself into trouble, I’d like to consider a lock-down.” Pixis reported smoothly, handing the report to Mitabi after he finished so he could level Erwin with a serious look.

“Levi. Eren’s state, please.” Erwin sighed as he propped his forehead in his hand to look at the details of the reports Mitabi handed to him from Pixis.

“Tch. Bled for a good hour before we patched him up. By sunrise his wounds closed by themselves, and now I’m letting Jean have his way with him. Other than that, he’s as oblivious and dandy as a newborn that had his diaper changed.” Levi intoned bitterly in a mocking fashion at Pixis’ jab, somewhat sulking for having to be reprimanded when it wasn’t even his fault.

“And Hanji, any changes lately?” Erwin looked hopefully to Hanji, Head Commander of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and secretly the Department of Mysteries.

“Not on my end, no.” Hanji replied sadly.

Shortly before passing, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry specifically made a request for Eren Jaeger to be accepted as an auror despite his poor performance in his N.E.W.T’s and magical capabilities. The request detailed that it was Eren’s prophecy, but when Hanji attempted to confirm this, they could not locate any records of the prophecy the headmaster spoke of—Eren’s orb was evidently missing.

In fact, anything within the Department of Mystery related to Eren Jaeger was missing or destroyed. To say Hanji was furious when they found out was an understatement. They went on a rampage to re-order the entire department and Keith Shadis’ investigative team sent to help didn’t sleep for an entire week. Afterwards, Shadis swore never to allow a single one of his investigative members near the department of mysteries ever again because of that.

“As puzzling,” Erwin’s eyes flickered to Hanji, “and chaotic as all this is,” and between Pixis and Levi, “keeping Eren on lock down is probably the safest decision we can make at the moment. If he gets out of control or anything unpredictable happens, it could mean exposure and we cannot let that happen. I would prefer to avoid catching the attention of the Wizengamot too, if possible. Their involvement could cause a stir in the magical community.” Erwin concluded, gaze stern and serious.

“Indeed. Brat is a walking bomb just waiting to go off.” Levi commented off-offhandedly, signaling the end of the meeting as he got up from his chair.

Pixis and Hanji followed after Levi, prepared to return to their department duties. “Levi, wait.” Erwin commanded, stopping the shorter man from leaving.

The doors closing from Pixis and Hanji’s departure resounded in the spacious study. Now that they were alone, Erwin motioned for Levi to take a seat again, this time in front of his desk instead of the armchairs in the middle of the room. Levi complied without a word.

“Eren most likely won’t like the news, but—” Levi scoffed at the understatement, “ _but_ , make sure he follows it. The Gypsy has never let a target or witness live without some sort of consequence, so the fact that Eren survived will mean—

“That she’ll come looking for his blood. Yeah. I know. I’ve got Petra and Oluo on guard duty should that happen.” Levi finished for Erwin, already aware of the situation.

“Yes. I know I don’t have to tell you to break the news differently to Eren, but if he resists, restrain him if you have to.” Erwin instructed seriously, gaze dark.

Levi’s face remained impassive as the two shared a long look. “Am I dismissed now?” Levi deadpanned.

Erwin nodded without another look, returning to his paperwork.

 

“You little shit!” Jean shouted before he attacked Eren, wrestling the auror-in-training.

“I told you I was sorry!” Eren exclaimed in defense, fending off the horse-face as best he could in his vulnerable position.

Level eight in The Eldian Ministry of Magic doesn’t have any significance since it lacks a department. However, for some reason it limited ones magical abilities so it is mostly used as an infirmary for the sick, injured, or recovering. And Eren was all three at this point.

“Enough, you two.” Mikasa interrupted as she pulled the two of them apart from one another. She fixed Jean with a stern look when she saw him try to dart forward again towards Eren, and that was enough to silence him. Eren smirked ever so slightly, but it lost its effect when Mikasa smacked him hard over the head. The impact was bruising enough that Eren literally felt a bump raise on the top of his head.

“And _you_ , are suppose to stay out of trouble. At this rate, you’ll be put on lock down.” Mikasa reprimanded harshly, Jean long-forgotten now as she turned to face Eren fully, still dressed in her Hit Wizard uniform. She must’ve just finished a mission, or abandoned it if anything to come to Eren’s demise.

“It didn’t mean it to get out of control…” Eren muttered, eyebrows creasing in a sulking manner as his body turned away from Mikasa unconsciously to block out her nagging.

“Mikasa’s right, dumbass. My commander already requested your detainment.” Jean snickered.

Eren and Mikasa’s attention focused on Jean, “What?” they said in unison. Jean nonchalantly met both their gazes, “What? You both knew it was coming? It’s not like this is Eren’s first time. This is the seventh one this month, maybe even more if you count the times when he almost ousted the Ministry itself in its own headquarters.”

Jean’s evaluations weren’t off. However, lock down was only used in certain circumstances, particularly when the Ministry believed a wizard to be a criminal. Detaining him for information and trial usually followed afterwards. So for it to be used to contain someone’s instability was an unimaginable outcome, especially, considering Eren’s complicated circumstances.

“Kirschtein. Your commander wants to see you.” Levi’s interjected the trio’s conversation. Jean stood and saluted to Levi in acknowledgment, fist remaining over his heart until Levi allowed him to be at ease. Before departing, Jean glanced at Eren pitifully. Even though they didn’t particularly get along at Hogwarts and even more so now in the Ministry, Jean still wouldn’t wish lock down on his frenemy. Jean couldn’t imagine having his magic contained, reduced to a non-Eldic, that is, if the Ministry could even contain what Eren had.

Mikasa saluted Levi without being addressed, quick to leave before she was caught off-duty again. “Hit Wizard, Ackerman. Don’t make me report to your client about being off-duty again.” Levi threatened without fully acknowledging Mikasa. “Yes sir.” The ravenette replied tersely before striding out of the infirmary like Jean.

After Eren’s visitor’s left, Levi motioned non-verbally for a chair across the room to slide over next to Eren’s bed. As expected of the head of auror, even without words and under pressure from a magical force that restrained magic, Levi was still able to use magic with ease as if it was innate. Eren was somewhat envious.

“You heard Kirschtein, you’re on lock down as of now.” Levi informed bluntly as he crossed his arms comfortably like usual.

Eren’s hands tightened, clutching the blanket in a vice grip to contain his anger and disappointment at himself. “When?” The younger wizard uttered softly. He wanted to know when they would strip him of his magic, prepare himself to part with a piece of himself that had always been there since he was a little boy.

“Eren.” Levi whispered softly, as if telling a secret. Eren looked up from his lap, undivided attention given to his superior. “You already know there is nothing that can contain your magic. When we say lock down, we mean that we’ll be monitoring your every move, whereabouts, and magic.” The head auror explained, trying to give his pupil some sort of good news. When he saw Eren visibly relax, he jokingly added that if it was up to him though, he would’ve personally _locomotor mortis_ Eren instead.

Eren blanched at the remark.

 

The truth as to why the ninth level within the Eldian Ministry of Magic suppresses magic is partly due to the ninth level’s Department of Mysteries. Many of the chambers and enigmas in the Department of Mysteries causes an imbalance force to disrupt the flow and functioning of magic. Hanji liked to akin this analogy to something like God and the Devil being in the same room together. Their presence alone would spark unimaginable changes to that around them, so together they could have so much more influence.

The Department of Mysteries was precisely like that. Having such complex entities such as the brain, love, death, space and time in such close perimeters would obviously distort reality and physics. So luckily, the eighth level only suffered repercussions of magical distortion.

“Armin. What do you know about your friend, Eren Jaeger?” Hanji asked their assistant, Armin Arlert, childhood friend of their most recent study and fascination.

Armin was caught off guard by the question. Hanji asked a lot of personal and invasive questions, so this wasn’t anything new, but the fact that she almost always came back to Eren in some way sent alarm bells ringing in the blonde’s head.

“Eren?” Armin repeated nonchalantly as he continued to inspect the brains floating in the glass tank, scribbling down relevant notes every once in awhile when they spat out incomprehensible thoughts.

“Yes. Him. I heard he got himself into some trouble again.” Hanji replied as they rearranged the new brain jars she received last week.

Armin dropped his clipboard of notes in shock, “Again?!”

Hanji cackled uncontrollably at Armin’s reaction. The young boy was a great addition to her team in the Department of Mysteries. He made new discoveries and worked fervently with dedicated passion unrivaled by none but themself. However, because of that Armin didn’t get out a lot. He probably hadn’t left the department in days, which meant news tended to reached him last.

“He barely survived a battle with the Gypsy. But knowing Eren, he’s already healed by now. He was pretty torn up when I patched him up though. Rougher than usual.” Hanji explained to Armin as he made his way toward them.

“…That’s good, but, what do you want to know, Hanji?” Armin implored as he handed his notes to them. Hanji nodded in gratitude for Armin’s hard work, “As his childhood friend, you ever, notice anything? Eren’s has infinite magical powers, but he lacks the ability to utilize it properly. I’m wondering if it’s always been like that or maybe after he attempted to harness it.”

Now that was a serious question Armin never contemplated before.

Eren had always known magic since Armin could remember, but that was no surprise since he was the son of the renown Auror, Grisha Jaeger. Grisha could’ve easily taught Eren all those things he did as a child. There was nothing different about Eren that was speculative in any sense. Granted his best friend could focus his magic to a significant degree that he didn’t need wand, but that was it. That was all his magical prowess allowed him.

A wand is typically used as an instrument to amplify and channel one’s magic, and usually without one a witch or wizard was powerless. Magic could still be down without a wand, but it was very limited. However, there were those who could perform magic effortlessly without a wand, but there were very few records of selected individuals that accomplished this feat. Eren was the first to be recorded again in a century.

**Author's Note:**

> Eldia: setting of the story, Paradis was too cliche  
> Sheena: inner city  
> Rose: middle city  
> Karanes: eastern district located in Rose, least inhabited part of Rose  
> Utopia: northern district located in Rose, known for its elaborate architecture  
> Maria: outer city  
> Shiganshina: southern district located in Maria, over-populated and diverse
> 
> diffindo: to cut or sever, cuts the target  
> protego: to protect, magically blocks spells and physical entities  
> teneo: to contain, envelopes the target in a confined magical force field  
> confringo: to destroy, magical explosion upon contact  
> crucio: to torture, inflicts intense and excruciating pain upon the target  
> ventum maxima: powerful wind, summons intense winds that can blow up to 120mph  
> expulso: to expel, blows object up upon contact (usually sends a person flying instead of blowing them up)  
> locomotor mortis: to kill off motion, binds targets legs together
> 
> Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes: responsible for repairing accidental magical damage. Level Three.  
> Accidental Magic Reversal Squad: involved in the reversal and repairal of magical accidents  
> Department of Magical Law Enforcement: combination of police and justice facilities. Level Two.  
> Auror: protects against those affiliated with the Dark Arts and those who practice them  
> Hit Wizard: typically tasked with arresting dangerous criminals, job is less demanding and requires less qualifications than an Auror  
> hit list: Dark Wizards or Witches who pose an extreme threat are added to the list, they are usually killed on site by Hit Wizards and Aurors unless stated otherwise  
> A-level: Dark Wizards or Witches whose crimes are unforgivable and only punishable by death, extremely dangerous and not to be handled alone  
> B-level: Wizards or Witches whose intentions are evil or unknown, dangerous and volatile  
> C-level: Wizards or Witches have assisted in dark arts activity  
> D-level: Wizards or Witches whose loyalties to the magical community are questionable  
> Wizengamot: Legislative and Judicial branch of wizarding Eldia  
> Department of Mysteries: carries out confidential research regarding particular enigmas (death, time, space, thought, and love) and stores copies of prophecies. Most of its operations are carried out in total secrecy from the general wizard populace. Level Nine.
> 
> apparate: form of magical transportation typically used in the magical world  
> N.E.W.T: Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test  
> Eldics: "Eldian-magic", Eldian wizards and witches  
> Non-Eldics: "Non Eldian-magic", non-magical humans, equivalent to muggles or no-majs  
> orderly merlin: play on words on Order of Merlin; to score an award with the Order of Merlin; equivalent to “award-winning” in the wizarding world


End file.
